Concealed-type fire protection sprinklers, which discharge a fire fighting fluid such as water, gas or other chemical agent, can be designed to protect a variety of occupancies, both commercial and residential. Generally, the concealed nature of these sprinklers obscures the internal components of the sprinkler from view for at least aesthetic reasons depending upon the given installation. Accordingly, these sprinklers can provide a flushed mounting that is aesthetically pleasing because of its low profile and concealment of internal components. Generally, this type of flush-mounted sprinkler includes a sprinkler body in which its internal operating components are concealed by a thermally responsive trigger. Surrounding the sprinkler body and a thermally responsive cover plate assembly is an escutcheon that conceals the sprinkler body projecting from the wall and/or provides a transition to the mounting surface. An exemplary sprinkler includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,236. Another example of such a sprinkler is shown in TYCO FIRE PRODUCTS LP Technical Data Sheet 651 entitled “RAVEN 5.6K Institutional Sprinklers Pendent and Horizontal Sidewall Quick Response, Standard and Extended Coverage” (August 2013), which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. Currently, known escutcheons described in TYCO Data Sheet TFP651 come in three available finishes: white, grey, chrome coated or electropolished. In addition to its appealing shape, it may be desirable to paint the escutcheon at some point after installation. For example, if the wall or surface to which the sprinkler and escutcheon are mounted is painted a new color, it may be desirable to change the color of the installed escutcheon accordingly. However, due to the close fit of the escutcheon around the cover plate, painting the escutcheon has been avoided to avoid paint from interfering with the thermal responsiveness of the cover plate or other operational components of the sprinkler.